


The only thing I know (La única cosa que sé)

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Related, Early in Canon, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hawaii Five-0 Logic, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Music, Mary Has Issues, Memories, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s01e05 Nalowale (Forgotten/Missing), Protective Chin Ho Kelly, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Mary adivinó que su acompañante estaba sonriendo por la forma en la que su perfil se pellizcó.«Chin Ho Kelly», pensó. Ese era el nombre.





	The only thing I know (La única cosa que sé)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuánto menos tiempo tengo para dedicarme a escribir, más ideas como esta insisten en aparecer.

Mary Ann McGarrett no conocía a mucha gente en Hawái fuera de un pequeño círculo de personas. Mamo era una de las pocas que tenía un resguardo parcial en la memoria. Y Aulani. Eran personas que habían dejado su huella cariñosa en la ternura de la infancia pero que, con toda honestidad, no alcanzaban a ser más que figuras tenues y difusas que se perdían en el fondo.

Si no contaba a su hermano, no tenía a nadie allí. No había algo que le perteneciera. Claro, había hablado con el equipo que él conformó, la gente con la que trabajaba e incluso había cruzado palabras con su novia, pero ellos eran gente _de_ Steve.

Ella estaba prácticamente sola en esa isla. Pertenecía más al continente, al pavimento y a los edificios altos, al cemento y las luces cambiantes, de lo pertenecía a las palmeras y al océano. Steve siempre pensaba en Hawái con la ternura de los recuerdos primeros y la amargura desteñida de los últimos.

Mary, no. 

Nunca pudo hacerlo. 

Había dejado la isla antes de llegar a los diez años y las personas en sus recuerdos estaban empapadas por el dolor, la apatía y la tragedia. Se le aparecían vestidos de negro alrededor de una tumba, como voces vagas que susurraban por la pérdida y alimentaban el agravio. Suficientes siluetas eran puntos de luz en la penumbra pero eran meros espacios luminosos que se perdían en una constelación oscura. Los paisajes de Hawái, sus playas, eran vistosos, fáciles de reconocer, pero no estaba segura cuánto de ello era por su llegada y cuánto por su partida.

Su padre había ido a verla al continente más veces de las que ella había regresado a Oahu y esas visitas habían sido anómalas y puntuales. La vez que Mary tuvo un accidente en el auto viajando con una amiga y despertó para ver a John McGarrett durmiendo a su lado como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo. La vez que decidió que no quería vivir más con su tía y había tomado un bolso — _el mismo bolso que su padre le había preparado cuando le dijo que ya no viviría con él_ — para luego marcharse de la ciudad con todos sus ahorros.

Ninguno de esos encuentros con su padre había sido agradable.

No estaba segura en realidad si habría hecho el viaje de seis horas a la isla de no ser por su muerte...

Había querido estar en el funeral, una parte de ella todavía no podía creer que no había tomado el primer vuelo tras la llamada que le hicieron en aviso del fallecimiento de John McGarrett, pero-

Pero no había podido.

No, cuando significaba enfrentar a todos esos rostros — _posiblemente las mismas caras borrosas del funeral de mamá que habían quedado ancladas en sus pensamientos_ — y enfrentar la mirada acusadora de Steve — _Steve, con quien no hablaba desde hacía años, a quién no veía desde hacía años y se había creído el soldado perfecto o algo así_ — y... la casa. La casa de su padre, el hogar que había pertenecido a su familia durante toda la vida... el lugar donde su padre había...

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Puedes abrir un poco más la ventana, si quieres.

Mary volvió la cabeza hacia el otro el lado, sus ojos cayendo en el hombre que había ido a buscarla a la comisaría, y estudió detenidamente su perfil. Le había dicho su nombre, al llegar, pero la idea era un tanto turbulenta entre sus demás cavilaciones.

—No eres la persona que esperaba ver cuando ellos dijeron que podía irme.

Ninguna de las palabras había quedado enredada en su lengua, sílabas perdidas por la torpeza inducida de sentidos adormecidos, y la brisa que se filtraba por la ventanilla del coche ayudaba a que se refrescase un poco.

Mary adivinó que su acompañante estaba sonriendo por la forma en la que su perfil se pellizcó.

«Chin Ho Kelly», pensó. Ese era el nombre.

—Steve está fuera del circuito por el fin de semana —le explicó, la postura relajada y el tono sereno—. Pero...

—Pero igual todos saben quién soy —concluyó ella. Con la muerte de su padre y el equipo de su hermano siendo noticia permanente era difícil ignorar el apellido. Era difícil no buscar la conexión, el vínculo.

—No hay muchos McGarrett en la isla —admitió él, tranquilo y despejado como todo el mundo parecía estar en Hawái, la mayoría del tiempo. Fuera de ese pequeño trozo de tierra todo era veloz, inmediato—. Duke fue un buen amigo de tu padre y pensó que no era necesario retenerte mucho por un malentendido.

Había sido detenida, no arrestada.

Podía decirle eso a su hermano si el tema surgía en una conversación. Aunque ellos deberían hablar con más regularidad para que eso sucediera.

Y Mary Ann no había hablado con Steve desde que había salido de la casa, dos días atrás.

—¿Le dirás a Steve lo que pasó? —preguntó.

Steve siempre la estaba juzgando. No era diferente al resto de las personas que conocía, pero se suponía que él debería saber mejor.

Chin le dio una mirada de soslayo. —El barman dijo que en realidad estabas tratando de ayudar a una chica con un tipo que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta y nadie presentó cargos. Él dijo que solo fuiste un poco... _extrema_.

Mary se rio. _Qué diplomático._

—Sé reconocer una evasiva cuando la escucho —señaló—. Puedes decirle a Steven lo que quieras. No me importa.

Mary no necesitaba que alguien le señalase su mentira obvia  y agradeció el silencio que recibió en respuesta. Agradeció aún más que la mirada que Chin le dirigió estuviera vacía de juicio.

—No es una historia mía para contarle —replicó con suave calma—. Pero tú deberías hablar con él.

Mary volvió a reírse.

Hablar con Steve, sí, _por supuesto_. Les había ido tan bien en esa materia que sus llamadas telefónicas se reducían a torpes saludos en las fechas importantes y a reclamos que jamás llegaron a nada.

A veces tenía la sensación que él prefería pensar que era hijo único. Y era injusto porque _sabía_ que Steve no era tan… _cruel_.

—Obviamente no lo conoces lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Y tú?

Mary estudió fijamente el perfil. Las luces de la calle se enredaban con las sombras, cruzando fugazmente por su rostro y enmarañando su expresión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo conoces bien? —preguntó Chin apenas audiblemente. Su voz había tomado un cariz cuidadoso, tentativo incluso.

Mary pestañeó cuando una súbita ola de respuestas se apresuró para surgir, todas las palabras a la vez. Qué le importaba a ese hombre, _a ese desconocido_ , lo que era su relación con su hermano. ¿Qué podía saber él? ¿Quién era para juzgarla?

¿Por qué _todos_ la juzgaban?

—No estoy quedándome en la casa —dijo, repentinamente. Había perdido la pista por un momento y se dio cuenta que no había señalado el error del camino desde el comienzo—. No voy a casa de mi- a la casa de Steve.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Puedes dejarme aquí, tomaré un taxi.

Chin viró el volante hasta orillar el auto. Era el tipo de aquiescencia tranquila con el que ella no sabía bien qué hacer.

Mary estaba acostumbrada a protestar, a levantar la voz y hacerse oír. Con su padre, al que le dijo toda la vida lo mucho que odiaba que la hubiese abandonado _. Incluso entre lágrimas, y abrazándolo en esas escasas veces que se encontraron, no pudo evitar las palabras filosas en cada despedida_. Con Steve, al que nunca vaciló en decirle lo injusto que era en sus llamadas telefónicas y lo mucho que odiaba que él también la hubiese abandonado. _Porque_ _la había abandonado igual que todo el mundo hizo y se suponía que él no lo haría, que él era diferente.._. Con su tía Deb, a quién le gritó lo que no podía decirle a su hermano en la cara y a quién le reclamó lo que no podía reclamarle a su padre.

—Si no te molesta, preferiría llevarte hasta el lugar donde te quedas —dijo Chin—. Soy el responsable de que llegues bien.

Mary era responsable de su propia seguridad y, con franqueza, nunca había hecho un buen trabajo.

—No quiero hablar de Steve —avisó, cerrando la puerta del auto de una vez—. No me conoces.

La expresión de Chin era una dócil nube de inquietud y pena.

—Sé que no —aceptó—. Pero John hablaba tanto de ti- de ustedes... A veces siento que los conozco mejor de lo que debería. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

Mary, pese a que no había llorado hasta después de que la muerte de su padre se asentó en sus huesos como verdad irrefutable y el dolor había golpeado hondo todas las heridas abiertas que jamás cerraron, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

No pensaba volver a llorar y menos frente a alguien que no conocía. Alguien que era parte de la vida de Steve. Alguien que había sido parte de la vida de su padre.

Pero sentía curiosidad.

—¿Lo conociste bien?

—Fue mi compañero —confesó Chin, tras un minuto de quietud profunda—. Me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Por supuesto.

Mary tragó pesado. —Entonces debes ser un gran policía.

Porque si existía alguna cosa en la que John McGarrett había sido realmente bueno —dedicado, notable, irrefutable— había sido en su carrera como policía.

Había amado su trabajo más que a nada.

Los había amado a ellos, también. A su manera. Eso le había dicho Steve, al menos. _«Simplemente no sabía cómo demostrarlo…»_

—Me gusta pensar que sí —dijo él. Mary vio que una de las esquinas de su boca se alzaba—. ¿En qué lugar te estás quedando?

—Kaimuki. En la quince.

El resto del viaje fue un suspiro.

Chin Ho Kelly había respetado su petición de silencio, hasta el punto en el que _Mary_ tuvo la tentación de hacer algo para pedirle que hablase. No obstante, los únicos temas que tenían en común llevaban su apellido — _Steve y John_ — y ella realmente no quería pensar en ninguno de ellos.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo — _se lo habían requisado apenas llegó a la comisaría pero no estaba segura si habían revisado lo que había hecho_ — y revisó los últimos mensajes que había enviado. Le había prometido a tía Deb que la llamaría y había acordado que se comunicaría con Benji para pedirle que se fuera del apartamento. Esperaba que él hubiera entendido el mensaje que le había dejado — _armar las valijas y dejarlas en el pasillo debía ser lo suficiente clarificador para una ruptura_ — pero nunca sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Benji.

—¿Hablaba mucho de nosotros entonces?

El problema era que Mary Ann tenía muchos asuntos sin resolver con su papá.

Notó que Chin Ho hacía un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. —Lo hacía. Hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba, de lo mucho que estaban creciendo... De lo bien que le estaba yendo a tu hermano en la Marina y lo mucho que le recordabas a Doris.

Cosas que jamás les había hecho saber _a ellos_ , desde luego.

—Nunca me sentí muy parecida a mamá.

Era más parecida físicamente a sus padres de lo que Steve se parecía, sí, pero él había heredado más de sus temperamentos. En todo lo que ella podría parecerse a ellos en apariencia, él lo era en personalidad.

—Me la recuerdas un poco. Steve también, a veces.

Quizá por eso también los había enviado lejos.

No había soportado vivir con dos niños en duelo que, además, le recordaban a su esposa muerta.

Excepto...

Excepto que eso no era todo.

Mary aún no había descifrado todas las pistas que había descubierto en la caja de herramientas — _la_ _caja que Steve guardaba tan celosamente_ — pero había pensado en ello, en lo que significaba, en cada fragmento. Había pensado en las fotografías, en la llave, en las postales...

Pero sí había descubierto algo...

El accidente de su mamá _no_ había sido un accidente.

Era la razón por la que Mary Ann había salido esa noche a despejarse, a olvidarse de lo desgarradora que era esa noción. A perderse un poco en el alivio temporal del alcohol y algo más.

Su historia era un absoluto, total, terrible _desastre_.

Mary Ann, definitivamente, tenía muchos asuntos sin resolver con su papá. Y con su mamá. Y aparentemente también con su hermano...

—A Steve le dijo que no quería que fuese policía, ¿sabes? —dijo. No tenía razón para decirlo en voz alta pero ninguna de las personas que ella quería estaba allí para oírla. Dos de ellos estaban muertos y el tercero apenas hablaba con ella cuando estaban en la misma habitación—. Pero solía leer Sherlock Holmes cuando era hora de dormir. Aunque tal vez eso era idea de mamá, ahora que lo pienso. Ella nos dijo una vez que inventásemos un idioma para nosotros... como en la historia de los bailarines o algo así.

La historia de los _bailarines_.

Mary Ann se enderezó en su asiento. Los monigotes que había visto en una de las postales _—una de las postales que había encontrado en la caja de herramientas que Steve no quería que ella viera—_ de repente tenían más sentido del que había tenido antes. Las figuras le habían parecido vagamente familiares en principio pero ella no había podido darles entidad ni peso.

—¿Sucede algo?

La preocupación del viejo compañero de su padre tocó algunas fibras sensibles, cuerdas que apretaron su corazón, pero Mary no estaba segura de qué hacer con ello. Ella no lo conocía y él, quizá, la conocía demasiado. Conocía una versión de ella, mejor dicho. La versión que John McGarrett le había dado.

—Si te hago una pregunta sobre mi padre, ¿me responderías honestamente?

La duda se atravesó en la mirada de Chin y Mary vio lo que necesitaba.

Esperó, de todos modos.

—No mentiría —murmuró él, cuando vio que ella estiraba la mano para abrir la puerta—. Pero muchas cosas que John me dijo, muchas cosas- esas cosas son…

Chin Ho Kelly era lo suficientemente honorable para respetar la amistad con un hombre muerto. Ella, a pesar de todo, no era la persona a la que él le debía lealtad.

Asintió.

—Está bien. Puedes dejarme aquí. Es un barrio tranquilo y puedo caminar —aseguró. Tenía que marcharse, tenía que alejarse de todo aquello.  _«Pero también»_ — Solo una cosa... ¿Te dijo si alguna vez tuvo intenciones de traernos de vuelta? A Steve y a mí.

Chin la miró fijamente por un prolongado, eterno intervalo de tiempo.

—Quería volver al tiempo en el que eran felices —dijo, al final. Mary no sabía si eso quería decir que John no lo había comentado o Chin no quería romperle el corazón con una negativa rotunda—. Los echaba de menos a ustedes. Y la persona que era cuando estaba con ustedes.

Era una respuesta.

No era la que necesitaba — _ella nunca podría tener la respuesta que necesitaba porque la persona que podía contestarle ya no estaba_ — pero era… algo.

—Gracias. Por traerme —dijo, con franqueza—. Me has dado mucho que pensar.

Su padre había estado tratando de decirles algo antes de morir. Era lo único que sabía con certeza. La caja era lo último que les había dejado, lo único. Y quería decir algo sobre su madre, sobre el pasado. Pero si Steve no quería que supiera lo que pasaba… tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Después de todo, ¿qué daño haría hacer unas llamadas?


End file.
